


In the Family Way

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy Angst, Incest, Loneliness, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sibling Incest, The Force, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> Luke knows the minute she arrives that Rey is his and Leia's secret child. He just can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Family Way

He recognizes her the minute she steps off the Falcon. Her presence is so strong that it nearly knocks him to his knees. She was _here_. Their daughter was _here_.

It’s agony waiting for her to make her way up those stone steps. Steps that had seen Qui-Gon’s sandals and his master's and his master's before him. To know that Leia’s daughter was making the same journey was almost more than he could bear. But she finally reaches the top, and he slowly turns around, still in disbelief that it was her. How could it be?

She reaches into her bag and then he is sure. She holds out his lightsaber to him, and he knows that there is only one true Jedi child who would be in possession of that particular saber. He can’t help but stop and stare, in awe of her presence and her beauty. She is the spitting image of her mother, hair already done up in a complicated style. She holds herself straight and tall, though she lacks the regal glimmer that Leia was taught from birth. And she already has a fire in her that could be unlocked even further once she knew how to properly control the Force.

Luke manages to tear his eyes away from hers, and he looks to his old saber again. He closes the gap between them and wraps his hand around the handle, nearly jolting away when their fingers touch.

“I am Rey,” she says. She is confident, but he can tell she’s nervous too. She wants his approval and his help. She wants to do right by him, make him proud. He wishes he could explain that he was already very proud of her, but he doubts she would understand.

“I am Luke."

She holds out her hand for him to shake, and doing so makes it feel as though he were standing next to Leia. Leia flows through every inch of her; it’s quite remarkable. He’s only a little bothered that he senses little of his own energy within her. That was alright; Leia was his better half, and here was the proof.

There isn’t time for sentimentality at first. No, her training had took top priority. And perhaps once he knew her as _Rey_ instead of only as _Leia's daughter,_ then these strange moments would pass. Guilt and shame ate away at him every time bittersweet memories and longings for his sister becoming soured with thoughts of their daughter taking her place.

 _What else could be expected after being in self-imposed exile and isolation for the past twenty years? There is only one person to blame,_ Luke thinks. He laughs and shakes his head sadly, dinner dish long since forgotten.

“What is it?” Rey asks.

He looks up at her with pain in his eyes and a longing in his heart.

_If I fall in love with a woman, it’s highly likely that I am related to her._

“You look like your mother,” Luke settles on.

Rey’s eyes light up. “You knew my mother?”

“We were…incredibly close.”

Rey moves closer to his side of the fire, abandoning her dinner entirely, wanting to hear more about what her new teacher had to say about her mother. She leans forward eagerly, and Luke tries to ignore that their knees are touching.

“What was she like?”

Luke wants to tell her to drop the subject, but she looks like she’s glowing. Her aura takes on a golden sheen that feel he could become drunk off. He wants to keep that glow alive in her, and so he caves to her as he would to her mother, and talks about Princess Leia in an abstract way. Her courage, her charm, her skill, her command, her beauty leaves Rey enthralled. 

She hangs so desperately on his words that she’s practically sitting in his lap by the time he realizes he’s already said too much.

Rey swipes at her eyes when he’s finished. “She sounds wonderful,” Rey breathes.

“A remarkable woman,” Luke agrees.

Rey locks eyes with him and frowns.

“Do you ever feel like the Force is pulling you towards someone, even if you’re not sure why?” Rey asks. 

Her hand strokes his bearded cheek, and Luke thinks this might be his punishment from the Force for staying away from Leia (and Han and Chewie and C3PO and R2D2) for too long.

“Sometimes. If you care very deeply about someone, you will feel drawn their aura.”

Rey nods and settles herself the rest of the way onto Luke’s lap.

“Did you feel drawn to my mother?”

He can’t lie to her, even though he knows it would be for the best. “Yes.”

“And what are you supposed to do?” she asks. She sounds nervous, but that doesn’t stop her from touching his face and lightly stroking his chest over his tunic. “What are you supposed to do if you’re drawn to someone?”

With a monumental effort, he grabs her hands, and says, “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

She hides her face in his shoulder. “You’re the closest I’ll ever come to my mother, or my father, for that matter. I want to be close to you.” It sends a sharp pang through Luke’s chest to hear her sound so sad, so forlorn. “Please? Please let me.”

It is her gentle begging that ruins him. He could never refuse Leia, and he certainly wasn’t going to refuse their daughter anything she wanted or needed.

“Alright,” he murmurs into her ear, gently stroking her hair while she cried quietly into his neck. “Alright.”

Rey pulls away a little and lies down on her back on her own cloak in front of him, knees bent.

Luke looks to the heavens above them and begs whomever is up there listening for forgiveness.


End file.
